


Charmed, I'm Sure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Professors, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Charmed, I'm Sure

"Stevens. O'Leary." Neville made sure both girls were paying attention. "Twenty points from each of your houses. There will be no brawling on Hogsmeade weekends over boys. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," they said as one.

"Now, go straight back to Hogwarts."

The girls scurried out the door. 

"Well handled, Professor." 

"Thanks." Neville turned toward the day's other chaperon. "Is there a charm in this place that turns students into hormonal monsters?"

Draco laughed. "Perhaps it's all in their heads. Go to Madam Puddifoot's and come home with a boyfriend."

Neville smiled as he took Draco's hand. "Worked for us."


End file.
